1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of acoustic detection, and more particularly, to the field of underwater acoustic detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of pleasure boating craft has adversely affected manatee populations in the southeastern United States. Manatees, which are slow moving, docile mammals, populate busy southeastern waterways and are frequently struck by speeding boats, oftentimes being severely injured or killed. As a result, manatee populations have declined substantially to the point where they are now an endangered species.
Boating regulations have been implemented to reduce the incidence of manatees being struck by boats. In particular, “Manatee Safe Idle Speed Zones” have been established in areas where manatees are known to frequent. In such zones, boaters are limited to traveling slowly at idle speed, thus giving the manatees more time to move from the path of oncoming boats after the manatees detect their presence. Safe idle speed zones are viewed as a nuisance by boaters, however. In particular, it can take a boat traveling at idle speed a significant amount of time to travel from one point to another. Further, recreational boating activities, such as water skiing, wakeboarding, tubing, etc., have been curtailed due to the speed limitations in these zones.